7 Minutes in Heaven
by Stylexo
Summary: A collection of different South Park characters (and even OC's) playing 7 Minutes in Heaven. (WARNINGS: Course language, and mild adult themes)
1. Introduction

**Hello! I've decided to write about South Park characters playing 7 Minutes in Heaven! I have a list of characters I will be writing about, but feel free to send ****_any two characters except for the adults and non-human characters (Randy, Sheila, Towlie, Mr. Hankey, etc.)_**

**I'll also accept Original Characters! I'm not the best author in the world, but I really try to make it suitable I should say. So please bare with me, and if you don't like how I wrote your suggested pair, I'm sorry.. just apologizing ahead of time in case.**

**I'm not sure if there will be any smut in any of the pairings' turn, so that's why its at a T rating, and if I have to I'll bump it up to M. And if you have suggested an original character and a canon character, and you want there to be smut between the two, just say so. I'm not promising a whole lot of smut or sex, etc. between canon characters either, so sorry on that.. but you never know, I just may put smut between canon characters. ;)**

**I'm also not promising that the 7 Minutes in Heaven for two characters will be long either, but I'll try to make it at least 500 words.. sorta like a drabble. I may write more than one 7 Minutes in Heaven for a certain pairing as well.. but don't get your hopes up in case I don't. And if you want you can make it in between two characters that hardly or never interact as well! **

**Those are all of the basics I'd have to say before you suggested anything, so, please suggest in the reviews or by sending me a PM, and I'll write it down so I remember to write it. Also note I may not get around to writing about your suggested pairing at the moment, and I try to mix it up in order so people won't feel I'm choosing favorites. But I will write about your pairing one way or another (unless I disapprove of it).**

**That is all for now! :)  
-Stylexo**


	2. Kyle & Cartman

**Here's the first pairing! Kyman! Sorry its so short! D':  
-Stylexo**

* * *

As I nervously reach my hand down into the hat, swishing around all the pieces of paper, I draw a name out, and look to find who it was written in clear, black ink.

_**Cartman**_

I was put with fatass.

Great.

"Come on, Kyle! Who'd you get?!", Stan eagerly said after he seen me read the paper.

I couldn't quite get the words to come off my tongue. I couldn't even bare to look up at anybody, my face was burning, it was probably as red as my hair that sat underneath my bright green ushanka.

All of a sudden I felt a hand jerk the paper out of my pale ones.

"Give me that you stupid Jew! We need to see who you got!"

Cartman looked at the paper and froze.

"What's the hold guys?! Kyle, you should have been done four minutes ago!", Stan implied, he sounded impatient.

There was silence until I felt a hand grab mine and lead me into a closet on the other side of the room. I look up to see who was dragging me and low and behold its the fatso himself.

I didn't even try to refuse not to go in. I didn't know what to do, or how to react really. So I just kinda went in there with him.

I had been pulled into the closet, and Cartman lets go of me as soon as we're in there, and we hear Stan say "Remember, 7 minutes!"

It was dark in the closet, so I couldn't see anything. My cheeks were still burning, and Cartman seemed awfully quiet.

We just stood there for a minute, or what seemed like a decade, in silence. That silence was interrupted by a pair of smooth lips crashing onto mine.

My cheeks burned even more, and they felt hot to the touch.

After Cartman had kissed me, he pulled away.

"Look.. Kyle... I have had these feelings for you... and... I know you won't have those feelings back for me.. but just to let you know, all those times when we were children, when I sang "I Swear" to you at the basketball game, and said we were a gay couple, I really did have feelings for you back then too.. I kept those feelings to myself, and now that we're here, and we're high schoolers now, I figured that it had to come out at some point."

And those were the words that had changed everything. Those words made me think about the fact he's killed his own father, and tried to start a second Holocaust. Those words meant something to me. Nobody's really said anything like that to me before either, I've also never had luck with girls at all.

"Cartman... I..."

"Shh.. Kyle.."

I felt his warm hand grab ahold of mine, and he moved closer towards me. And with that he kissed me again, this time he was a little rougher with it, pressing his lips deep into mine.

It felt so... right.

Then after holding the second kiss for what seemed like 30 seconds, he pulled away to take a quick breath, then crushing his lips against mine a third time, and this time pressing his tongue against my bottom lip wanting an entrance.

I wasn't even sure about it, and before I could even think on my decision, he forced his tongue into my mouth somehow, and started exploring. I was still a little in shock, and my cheeks still felt hot... actually scratch that.. Way hotter than before. I felt like I could have had a fever!

Just as he removes his tongue from my mouth, he reaches at the top of my head and knocks my hat off.

"Hey!" I exclaim, trying to find my hat in the darkness.

"No Kyle don't.", he said in a pouty tone, then running his fingers through my silky, red curls.

All of a sudden the closet light blinks on and the door opens up.

"Time's up!", Stan said, waiting for us to leave the closet.

I grab my hat and put it back on, then Cartman grabs my hand and leads me back out to the middle of the living room where everyone was at.

Cartman may or may not be my boyfriend, but all I can say right now is that I will never forget this day.


	3. Butters & Kenny

**To you three people who already sent in suggestions so far, thank you! I'll write one for them sometime, so keep on the lookout. :)  
This one is for Bunny! Then I'll get onto suggestions next! :)  
-Stylexo**

**_I do not own South Park, Matt & Trey do!_**

* * *

Standing up and walking over towards the hat nervously, I reach my hand down, and grab a piece of paper.

I fish the paper out if the hat, and while reading the writing on it while holding it with my shaky hand, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I had drawn out the piece of paper with the name of that man whore, written in fine, clear, ink.

**Kenny McCormick **

Girls would surely hate me now.. oh hamburgers I'll probably get beat up for it... I'm used to it though.. I've been bullied since day one anyways.

"Come on butthole tell us who you got!", Cartman piped at me.

I look back down at the piece of paper, rereading the name written down.

"I g-got.. K-Ken.."

I stammered my words.

"Ken? You mean Kenny?!"

Cartman started laughing like the jackass he is.

I look around the room at everyone, which all had their eyes laid on me.

"Oh geez.. I'm gonna get it now.", I thought to myself.

I scan the room once more and I see that Kenny is nowhere in front of me, so when I turned around I saw him waiting for me at the closet entrance.

"Are you fags gonna make out or what?!"

"Fuck you, fatass!", Kenny snapped at him.

I raise my hands up to my cheeks, and touch them. They're burning with embarrassment. I don't know if I can even go in there, I'm scared. I honestly am scared.

I look in Kenny's direction and notice him motioning me to go over to him, so I guess I have no choice.

Walking over to the closet, I hear a few snickers and whispers behind me. Surely they're planning on ways to beat me up in the future.

I arrive at the closet, and Kenny walks inside, and I follow. He shuts the door, and we hear Stan announce that our time would begin.

I honestly didn't know what to do now, I mean, I was in a closet, alone, with Kenny McCormick himself.

There was a long moment of silence between us, until he broke it.

"Butters... I know you're nervous about this, and I know you're afraid others will beat you up and pick on you about it."

How did he know? Does he stalk me?

"How did you-"

"Simple. Its the way you act, when you're fidgety. I mean you're not as bad as Tweek with that stuff, but I know the reasons why you act the way you do. This has been going on throughout your whole childhood and up until now, here in your teens."

Kenny knows so much about me.

He understands.

Before I could say anything. I felt a pair of lips press against mine. Not just any pair of lips, but Kenny's. Girls go wild over his lips for some reason, but they couldn't do anything about it now.

Kenny pulls away.

"Butters, I really like you.. a lot.."

"Well.. gee Ken, thanks."

I smile.

And with that, he kisses me again, but this time with passion.

A door opens disturbing our kiss.

"Times up guys!", Stan addresses.

Then me and Kenny decide to walk out, holding hands, despite whose watching. We sit together for the rest of the night, and when it came time for bed I drifted off into a deep sleep while lying in his arms.


	4. Gregory & Christophe

**So here is one of the suggestions that I'm writing on. And the suggestion was Gregory & Christophe, which ZeroKitty suggested! :)**

**So ZeroKitty, I hope you like it, and also I suck at typing accents, so bare with me. *nervous* :P -Stylexo**

_**I do not own South Park, however Matt Stone and Trey Parker do!**_

* * *

Reaching my hand into the hat, I pull out a piece of paper, hoping the name to be Wendy.

But when I unfold the paper, it isn't Wendy's name thats on there.

Christophe

Out of all the people I could have been paired with, it had to be Christophe.

Not that it was a big deal, we have worked with one another several times, but I wasn't expecting him.

"Who'd ya get, Greg?", Wendy asked.

"I got.. Christophe."

I wasn't too nervous about it, well not until Wendy asked.

The room was silent.

Christophe simply puts out the cigarette he was smoking, tosses it somewhere, not giving a shit that we're at Stan's house, and walks into the closet. I have no choice but to follow.

The door shuts, and the light goes off, followed by the sounds of Stan telling us we had 7 minutes.

This was awkward.

Being in a closet with Christophe for 7 minutes.

I zoned out a little bit, not paying attention until I heard a French accented guy calling my name repeatedly. Then I came to realize it was Christophe.

"Hey you Brit! I'm trying to talk to you!", Christophe yelled in a thick French accent.

"What.. Oh sorry I spaced out for a second..."

"I zee zhat! You basically wasted 3 minutes doing nozing!"

Well 3 minutes sure did go by fast.

"Look, we're supposed to be playing this fucking game, and I really didn't want to but I was forced to!"

"Christophe.. calm down..."

That wasn't the right thing to say. It set his alarm off, making him even more upset. It got to the point where he was screaming at me in French.

"Putain Brit stupide accorder plus d'attention! Je n'ai même pas envie d'être jumelé avec vous encore vous tiré mon nom et nom de Dieu maintenant nous sommes coincés dans ce petit placard et je déteste ça ici mais nous avons encore comme deux minutes avant que nous ne pouvons même quitter!"***

I didn't even know what the hell he was saying, and I decided to shut him up.

By kissing him.

Its the rules of the game, so why not?

I pulled away after the kiss and he didn't say a word. All of a sudden I felt his cold hands grab ahold of my shoulders and pull me close, this time he smashed his lips onto mine. He tasted much like cigarettes, and maybe.. maybe it was the flavor of some energy drink? We held the kiss for quite some time, and when we pulled away the door flung open.

"Time's up!"

Stan walked away from the closet, and back to where he was sitting down.

* * *

***Footnote:

"Putain Brit stupide accorder plus d'attention! Je n'ai même pas envie d'être jumelé avec vous encore vous tiré mon nom et nom de Dieu maintenant nous sommes coincés dans ce petit placard et je déteste ça ici mais nous avons encore comme deux minutes avant que nous ne pouvons même quitter!"

is

"You fucking stupid Brit pay more attention! I didn't even want to be paired with you yet you pulled my name out and dammit now we're stuck in this small closet and I hate it in here but we still have like two minutes before we can even leave!"

**Yes. I did use Google Translate because I don't know how to speak French, I can speak a tiny amount of German though. :P -Stylexo**


	5. Kenny & Michelle (OC)

**This one is for vampiregoddess13 and it involves Kenny and her character Michelle! :)**

**So, I will say putting an OC in a fanfic (that's not my own) is kind of tricky, but I managed. I hope you like it vampiregoddess13, and sorry its so short! Pwease forgive me.. *makes puppy dog face* (Plus I'm half-asleep at the moment...) ** **-Stylexo**

* * *

Reaching my hand into the hat I pull out a piece of paper with the name "Michelle" written on it.

"Michelle. Who is Michelle?", I questioned everyone.

"That would be me."  
A pale, skinny girl walks forward. She has long black hair, and she's wearing all black clothing. Michelle is what you'd call "a goth chick".

I have to admit, she was really pretty.

"So Kenny gets to kiss this bitch?", Cartman blurted out.

"Hey, why don't you shut up?" Kyle punched him in his shoulder.

I decide to go ahead and take Michelle's hand and lead her into the closet. As soon as we shut the door, Stan calls out to us. "Don't forget! 7 minutes!"

I couldn't see shit because it was so dark.

"So..", Michelle began saying. "I guess we kiss now?"

"Uh.. yeah!"

And with that I feel around making sure I grab her shoulders and pull her closer to me.

I get a good whiff of her perfume, and it smelled delightful.

I softly place my lips against hers, making full contact, kissing her.

I hardly knew this girl, yet it already seemed like I felt a spark between us.

She pulled away from me.

"Is something wrong?", I ask her.

"Oh no! I was about to kiss you again."

With that being said, she kissed me, but she kissed me a little rougher than when I kissed her myself.

About four minutes pass by and we're already back against the closet wall with our tongues down each other's throats.

I never expected this much to come from her, really.

Michelle pulls away again.

"Kenny McCormick, I love you so much."

She kissed me one final time before Stan came to the door telling us our time was up.

We walked hand in hand out to the room where everyone was at, and sitting back down on the couch, I let her sit on my lap, still holding her hand.


	6. Lola & Damien

**This will be my last one for the night! As requested by Leviarex, to write on Damien & Lola, which I found interesting, so I decided to give it a shot. As for this story as a whole, I'm only doing it for the month of October. I'm pretty much writing during the whole month, then I'll take some sort of break and hopefully continue writing a fanfic I started like 8 months ago. That is my update for now! :) -Stylexo**

_**South Park isn't mine!**_

* * *

I haven't ever really played this game before, and now I was the first one to get to draw a name from the hat.

I reached my hand into the hat, and pulled out a piece of paper that read "Damien" in blood red ink.

I gulped.

Damien was.. frightening..

Satan's son I should say.

Literally.

I called his name, and from the very back of the room, he walked up to the front, grabbed my hand, and started walking towards the closet.

He was dragging me.

I didn't want to be in there with him!

He could kill me!

As soon as he gets me in the closet, he immediately shuts the door.

"Seven minutes guys!"

I won't be able to survive all seven minutes!

I feel his hand grab ahold of my left wrist.

"Don't be alarmed Lola."

I was shaking. You could feel it too.

Damien stayed still.

Two minutes go by and he doesn't do anything.

He speaks up.

"Lola I think you're a pretty girl, why are you so scared of me?"

He just called me pretty.

Maybe he wasn't so bad...

"Damien.. I-I'm sorry.."

Another two minutes goes by of pure silence, until I feel Damien's lips gently touch mine.

"See you later, Lola."

And Damien is gone.

He just leaves.

We didn't even finish the game.

But he said he would be back.

And I trust that he will.


	7. Cartman & Angel (OC)

**So this is for my friend Karsen. She wanted me to write one for her OC Angel and Cartman. So here Karsen I hope you like it! -Stylexo**

_**I do not own South Park. I do not own Angel. (I realize I've been forgetting to put this.. So basically I don't own anything unless its my own OC)**_

* * *

Reaching into the hat I pull out a piece of paper.

Nervous to see who I got, I open it up and see the name "Angel" written clearly.

"Uh.. Angel,"

"Right here!" I look and find a bright, blonde cheerful girl looking at me, with a smile planted on her face.

So she's that type?

This is just great.

"Come on!"

I feel her hand grab ahold of my wrist, yanking me behind her and into the closet.

"Seven minutes!", Stan calls out.

"So.. You're Angel huh?", I ask, the tone of my voice sounding a little on the annoyed side.

"Uh huh! And you're Eric Cartman!"

Oh really? I didn't know. Please continue blabbing on in that annoying voice of yours.

"But away from this boring shit.. Let's put our lips to work!"

Wait.. what?!

I feel her lips press against mine.

She had smooth lips.

They were soft, too.

So.. I kissed back.

Not sure why. But it felt so.. right to do so.

She grabbed ahold of my shoulders, and I grabbed ahold of her waist. Within a few minutes, we were full on french kissing, until a closet door slams open.

"Times- oh Jesus Christ!"

We scarred Stan for life.


	8. Clyde & Brielle (OC)

**This is for my bestest friend in the whole wide world! On the internet she goes by Ricky, but that's not her real name, and so on the internet I call her Ricky. She wanted me to write a fanfic for Clyde (her favorite character) and her OC Brielle! So here Ricky, I hope ya like it. :) -Stylexo**

_**I do not own South Park, and I also don't own Brielle. **_

* * *

Okay Clyde, you can do it. Get your big boy undies on!

Nervously reaching into the hat, I pull out a piece of paper. I unfolded it.

The name "Brielle" was written in curly cue lettering.

"Brielle?..."

"Yes! That would be me!"

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

She had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She had long strawberry blonde hair, dyed a rose pink at the end of every strand, including her bangs.

Surely I could impress her easily.

I walk over towards the closet, and she follows.

After she walks in she shuts the door.

"Seven minutes you guys!", Stan yells from the living room.

Brielle was standing somewhat close to me.

"Um.. Clyde."

"..Yeah?"

"I like you.. Like I've had feelings for you for a long time.."

That was.. sweet of her.

"I know a lot of things about you!"

"Like what?"

"For starters, you like tacos, wait scratch that, love tacos, a whole lot!"

Wait how did she...?

"You had a colostomy when you were like.. 5."

That's embarrassing.

"And you cry-"

I was stopping this.

"Yeah, Brielle.. I see you certainly know.. quite a bit about me."

She let out a small giggle.

So apparently this girl named Brielle has a crush on me, and she knows a lot of information about me.. including some personal stuff...

I felt her lips lightly press onto mine.

Her kiss had that sweet feel to it.

I softly kissed back. She pulled away.

"I love you Clyde Donovan."

The closet door opens. "Times up!"


	9. Wendy & Cartman

**And here is Wendy and Cartman! As suggested by EddieMcCormick and a Guest/Anonymous. I hope the both of you like it.. :) -Stylexo**

* * *

Sticking my hand into the hat I pull out a piece of paper and read the name.

Oh HELL no!

I can't do this with Cartman!

He always picks on me!

Why God why?!

"Who'd ya get, babe?", I glance over at my boyfriend, Stan.

"Cartman.."

"WHAT?!", Stan practically pissed his pants.

Cartman walks forward. "Booo Wendy! Boo!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck you, fatty!"

"Yeesh, someone's on their period today."

Cartman walks inside the closet.

I sighed. "I'll be back.."

Walking into the closet, I avoid eye contact with Cartman.

"Wendy.. I need to tell you something."

Oh great.

"Yes, what is it?", I ask, still avoiding eye contact.

"Look.. I've liked you ever since the third grade.. I think you're a beautiful girl, and I've always been jealous because Stan's had you."

That was unexpected.

"Cartman.."

"Shh Wendy."

I felt his lips touch mine.

Wrapping my arms around him, I pull him in closer and kiss him back. He pulls away.

"I love you, Wendy."

He kisses me again and about that time Stan opens the door and just stares.

I suddenly jerk away.

"Fuck you.. uh fatass!"

I walk out of the closet with my face all red.


	10. Stan & Kyle

**Here is Stan & Kyle, as suggested by Headphones373 and xXnot-unbrokenXx!** **I hope you both like it! :) -Stylexo**

_**I do not own South Park **_

* * *

Since it was my party, my house. Everyone just had to push it that I go first. So I did. I never thought out of all names that could have possibly been drawn, I got Kyle!

I mean, he's my super best friend! We shouldn't have to kiss.

So here we are.

Standing in silence.

In the dark closet.

"You know Stan if you don't wanna do anything you can just leave the closet now, its not like I'd care."

Kyle said those words in a tone that he hardly ever uses.

His tone sounded hurt, broken. Like he wanted to cry.

He sounded upset.

"Kyle, is there something wrong?"

"Yes... Wait no, not just something, there's many things wrong!"

This time he sounded pissed.

"Well you can tell me about it."

He sighed.

"Stan.. I love you.. But you're too busy locking lips with Wendy to see that!"

Hurtful...

"I mean honestly!"

I sighed.

"Kyle, I'm sorry.."

"No Stan, I shouldn't have jumped you like that."

Hs sounded upset again. And I knew how to cheer him up.

I kissed him.

He acted a little shocked at first, but the longer we held the kiss, the more he felt passionate about it.

The closet door opens.

"HA! I KNEW YOU FAGS WOULD BE KISSING!", Cartman teased.

"Shut up, fatass!", Kyle barked at him.

"Stan and Kyle sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a bunch of Jew babies with AIDS in a baby carriage!"

Kyle had enough.

He was on top of Cartman, punching the shit out of him.

When will they ever stop?


	11. Kyle & Ashe (OC)

**Here's a fanfic for Kyle and MichaelisIsMyAngel's OC Ashe. I hope you like it, sorry its short! And this is my last one since I got to all of them for the day! :) **

_**I do not own South Park or the character Ashe.**_

* * *

Sticking my hand into the hat, I pull out a name, reading it.

"Ashe?"

"Oh.. um that's me.."

A girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes comes out from the back of the crowd. She seems kinda shy.

"Hello."

"Uh.. hi..", she replied, looking down at her feet.

"Let's go!"

"O-okay.."

She followed me into the closet.

"So.. You're Ashe?"

"Yeah.. I guess so.."

"Should we start?"

"Oh.. I suppose.. if you wanna."

Ashe seems like she could be a nice girl, but I wouldn't want to scare her..

I slowly leaned in, and kissed her.

She tensed up. But after awhiles she had gotten used to the feel.

She kissed back.

And with that we exchanged kisses for a couple of minutes.

The closet door opens.

"Alright you guys! Times up!"


	12. Stan & Shayna (OC)

**So here I am, back to writing. Well actually, this is important. I'm done taking requests for this story. I have three of them to write tonight, and I shall be done with this story for good. I need to finish this off so I can continue my other story, and start on one or two that I've had planned for months now. I've had fun writing this for you guys, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. But as of now, I'm not taking any requests, and even if you send me one, it won't be written. Only the three (now two) that have been needing to be written for a week now will be written, then I'll post one last author's note after writing the next two, just to clarify one more time in case. **

**The pairing here is Stan and Shayna, with Shayna being iheartstanmarsh's OC. Making this suggestion by ihearstanmarsh. So here ya go, I hope ya like it! :)**

**_I do not own South Park or Shayna!_**

* * *

Reaching into the black, sleek hat, I pull out a name written in light blue ink.

"Shayna?.." I read aloud, looking up to see my best girl friend.

She was tall, skinny, blonde-headed girl with her tips dyed a maroon shade.

I look at her cheeks, noticing a slight blush on them.. or it could be that she had caked on too much blush.. nah. She wouldn't wear that much makeup.

I look over and see Wendy, and boy does she look pissed.

I mean, she looks like she's about ready to beat the shit out of someone pissed.

I try to ignore it, moving on inside the closet with Shayna.

It was quiet and still for a couple of seconds, until I hear slight movments from Shayna's body, coming closer to mine.

She then places her warm lips against mine.

My cheeks began to burn up, wait, was I blushing myself?

I mean, this is only a game, so maybe if I could just...

So I did it.

I kissed back.

She must have thought I was into it, and being the strong human that she was, shoved me against the closet way, forcing her weight against me, and wrapping her skinny arms around my neck.

I grab ahold of her waist with my hands, and hold onto her, supporting her.

About five minutes later and we've had our lips locked for quite some time, hardly letting go of each other.. and I'm pretty sure that everyone outside the closet could hear what was going on.

This wasn't quite so bad.

I mean, Shayna is a great kisser, better than.. never mind that...

All of a sudden the door is jerked open, and looking up we both see Wendy.

Even more pissed off then before I entered the closet.

"STANLEY MARSH! YOU CHEATED! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T KISS BACK OR EVEN KISS AT ALL! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK STAN! WE'RE DONE! AND THIS TIME, WE'RE STAYING DONE! I SHOULD'VE CHOSEN CARTMAN OVER YOU WAY BACK IN THIRD GRADE!"

And that was that.

Let's just say, me and Shayna became pretty close to one another, we start dating. And as for Miss Bitch Queen and Fatass, actually I have no idea what happened I didn't even bother to give a shit.


	13. Stan & Rose (OC)

**Remember I'm no longer taking requests.**

**This is the pairing of Stan and Rose. The character Rose belongs to MichaelisIsMyAngel's friend Katie! So here Katie, I'm sorry it was short, but I hope you like it. :)**

_**I do not own South Park or Rose!**_

* * *

Pulling a small piece of paper out of the hat, I open it up to find a name written in a goldish colored ink.

"Rose?"

"Yes, I'm here Stan.."

A girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair stepped out of the shadows.

Man.. she's pretty.. like an angel!

I walk to the closet, expecting her to be close behind me.

But when I turned around she was about five yards away from the closet entrance.

"Is everything okay?", I ask.

"Well.. yes.. it's just that I'm clausterphobic..", she replied in a shy manner, looking down.

I didn't expect this, out of all things, to happen.

Of course she couldn't help it, I mean, who does like being in a tight space?

"Well Rose.. the closet isn't that tiny.. I mean, I get that you can't stand being in small spaces, which is totally cool, but.. how would we make this work?"

"I don't know."

Well we sure were in a pickle.

"Maybe you two could go to the kitchen.", Kyle suggested.

"Hey yeah! Would that work, Rose?"

"Yeah!"

Me and Rose both walked to the kitchen, and made sure that we were around the corner, so nobody could see us.

Although they would hear us...

Ahh fuck it.

I slowly wrap my arms around Rose, and pull her into a heartwarming kiss.

The kiss is held for a few seconds, and then we pull away for a breather.

"You okay?", I ask.

"Yeah, now that I'm with you.", she smiled while answering my question.


	14. Ike & Kindergoth

**My last request, and the story ends here! I'll explain it better after this! :)**

**This is the pairing of Ike and Kindergoth, as suggested by Suzi Tsurugi. Since the characters are all aged up, I made Ike 13, and I don't have a confirmed age for Kindergoth, he obviously isn't really in kindergarden now.. so let's just say he's 14-15. ;)  
Hope ya like it Suzi!**

_**I do not own South Park!**_

* * *

Well this was an awkward day for me.

So you know, I was playing 7 Minutes in Heaven, only because my brother dragged me into this.

I thought I wouldn't have been picked.

Until a certain someone drew my name out of the hat.

That someone was Kindergoth.

The Cthulhu-worshipping goth kid.

Well one of the goths.

"Come on Ike lets go!", he basically yelled while dragging me into the closet.

"My poor baby brother!", Kyle screamed.

"Kyle, would you shut your God damn Jew mouth?! He ain't a baby anymore! He's 13! He has the right to be swapping spits with others!", Cartman spat out at him.

I mean, you could hear it from outside the closet!

"Listen Ike.."

I turned around, assuming I was facing Kindergoth.

"I've.. had a teensie crush on you for quite some time.."

Wait.. hold on a sec... did he just?...

"And I know you probably don't return the feelings, which is cool.. but I figured to say it now and get it over with."

Did he feel guilty about it?

I mean, there's honestly no reason to feel guilty, its just a crush right?"

"Look.. it's fine that you've had a crush on me.."

"R-really..?"

"Sure.."

"Oh thank you for understanding Ike!"

Kindergoth wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug, and kissed my cheek.

Well, this was the sweet side of him.. he probably didn't realize he was acting like a "conformist".

"Ugh.. I'm acting like a stupid conformist nazi cheerleader!"

Never mind.. his old self was back.


	15. Outro

**And so it ends here. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this. **

**I'm moving onto my regularly scheduled (not really scheduled, but you get the point) stories now!**

**Thanks to all who sent in your requests, I hope you were satisfied with what I wrote. :)**

**I'm also grateful for the support some of you guys gave me, it motivated me into writing almost daily.**

**I'm looking forward to writing other fanfiction sometime! **

**And this is sort of my goodbye to you, even though I'm not leaving, I'm just done with the story. :P**

**This is all I really have to say now, and all requests will now be ignored, (I'll still read them, but I won't write them, so not TOTALLY ignored, I'm not that mean!)**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
-Stylexo**


End file.
